


Buy the Devil a Drink

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deadpool being Deadpool, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon Wade Wilson, Demons, Gen, Season/Series 02, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was honestly at the point he was debating just drinking the glass shoved to him, “What do you mean this guy isn't a fucking Demon?”“Not a Demon,” Weasel shrugged as he nudged the glass again. “He's human, Murdock... But, he sure as shit is on the path to becoming one if he keeps this shit up.”“A human, took out the Irish and the- fuck, he's taken out at least 3 of the ruling factions of crime in Hell's Kitchen, ALONE, Weasel, there's no way in hell this guy is human.”“He is, I uh, we've met...”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Kudos: 53





	Buy the Devil a Drink

Matt was honestly at the point he was debating just drinking the glass shoved to him, “What do you mean this guy isn't a fucking Demon?”

“Not a Demon,” Weasel shrugged as he nudged the glass again. “He's human, Murdock... But, he sure as shit is on the path to becoming one if he keeps this shit up.”

“A human, took out the Irish and the- fuck, he's taken out at least 3 of the ruling factions of crime in Hell's Kitchen, ALONE, Weasel, there's no way in hell this guy is human.”

“He is, I uh, we've met...”

“What? And you didn't warn me?!”

“Look, Murdock, yeah if he was a Demon, you'd be the first one I'd call, but he's not, he's human. I, humans ain't your problem unless they're lookin' to make a Deal in the Kitchen, alright?”

“Why was he here?”

“Was looking for some hardware- I, uh, know a lot of people and a lot of people know about Sister Margaret's, and what we do. Most just think it's Mercenary work, it's the real ones that know what we really are.”

“And let me guess, you gave him someone to call...”

“He's Human, Murdock, actual living and breathing fucking Human. Didn't give him shit... until he put a shotgun to my face, so yeah I gave him a couple names from the Kitchen, alright?”

“What specifically was he looking for?”

“Um, the basics, some chem, some ammo, some heavier artillery. Like-”

“Armor piercing-”

“Yeah, I uh, guess the mob was armored, huh?”

Matt growled, “Did he make any Deals while he was here? Who all talked to him?”

“Wade was trying to get chummy, he likes those types, you know how he is.” Matt let out a growl and Weasel waved his arms, “Hey hey hey, no smoking in here! Some of us require oxygen and that whole belching smoke shit ain't going to happen in my bar!”

“Where's Wade?”

“Knowing him, probably still buggin' the guy unless he already put a few bullets in him, then he'd probably be in the back of some nudy bar licking his wounds and whining about how the Pretty got away.”

Matt glared at the drink, “Got Wade's number, or his summoning location?”

“You, ain't got enough spite in you to summon a fucking fly, Murdock, but if you wanna find him, just perch that ass of yours up somewhere high and easily noticed, he'll find it. Guy's got a fucking radar for shit like that or something.”

“I'd settle for a phone number-”

“Hold on, I'll check the book... the guy goes through phones as fast as he does clothes.”

“Foggy,” Matt winced the moment his phone started going off, “Foggy, I'm in the middle of something, buddy, can this wait?”

“The fucking DA herself is on this one Matt. She's threatening to pull protection, hell she threatened Us.”

“Shit, this day really couldn't get worse. Okay, can I get the basic rundown?” Matt glared as he listened, quirking a brow when Weasel got back, “Write it down, I'm busy,” he ran his fingers over the paper, smiling when he'd pressed hard enough it took him a few times but even he could read the numbers. “Thanks Weasel,” Matt lifted the glass and downed it, Weasel was nearly shaking as he let out a relieved breath while Matt stuffed the paper in his pocket, “Here's what we're going to do, Foggy. You said they're calling this guy the Punisher, right?”

“Yeah, so, what's the plan here? I gotta get back in there, Grotto ain't the smartest but he's wise enough to keep his mouth shut while I'm not in there.”

“We're going to call her bluff. You are going to go in there and grin like I'm making a Deal with her. You're going to tell her how our client would be happy to sit in holding, awaiting his court date seeing as how we apparently have nothing to keep him out of general population and it's far too late for any buses to take him anywhere but the drunk tank and a few holding cells at the precinct, given how low of a criminal he is. And, of course there's all the officers in the station should anything come of the 'Punisher' aspect, nothing bad could possibly happen. And keep Grotto's mouth shut during it all, keep him agreeing with you, tip him off somehow. Alright?”

“Matt, I'm not you buddy, you, you can pull shit like this off... That's not me-”

“You've got a Royal Flush in your hand Foggy, just play the cards. You're happy as hell, and know exactly why you're winning this hand, that's all you gotta do.”

“Matt, what happens if she calls our bluff?”

“She won't, not if she has a soul, if she does though... I'll take it from there. Just, let me know.”

“Hey, Matt, make me a Deal, will you?”

“You don't need any Deals here, Foggy, you got this all on your own.” Matt was grinning as Foggy chuckled. “I'll talk to you later, I've got someone to track down. Let me know how it goes.” Matt was smiling before reaching out, “Hey, Buck, buddy, you busy? I, uh, might need a friend tonight.”

“Huh? Yeah, no, I mean, I'm not busy. What ya' need help with?”

“I got someone that's under police hold in the Kitchen, he, uh, he might need a big strong buddy to keep him safe. You, wanna make a quick Deal if he does?”

“Yeah, um, let me finish my drink.”

“We've got time.” Matt smiled, “Hey, Buck, can you read this number off for me?”

“Oh, sure, um,” Matt was all smiles, it took the wrath Demon some time to read Weasel's handwriting without stuttering through it, but he finally was able to get his phone do understand the number to call.

“Wade, hey, I gotta Deal for you... Just, make sure you follow the Rules, and you have a pass to wander the Kitchen, but- I need you to do something for me...”

“Oh, babycakes, name it!”

“You follow the Rules, you get a pass in the Kitchen, and in return you keep a client of mine that goes by Grotto Alive. But, the Rules can not be broken.”

“Oooooh, we got a deal Devil Baby, when do I start?”

“Right now. He's at the 15th Precinct, he's being hunted by a guy known as the Punisher.”

“Ooooh, this is gonna be fun. Baby face, you didn't need to make me a Deal for this one. I woulda done it for free.”

“Think of it as incentive. Alright, Buck, all finished with your beer?”

“Uh huh, let's go meet your buddy.”

“First we gotta get you into the precinct with a reason to keep you there- That, just, remember the Rules, Buck, remember-”

“Gotta Think, yeah. Okay, just, little wraths, yeah. Little wraths.”


End file.
